Scout's Honor
by stargazr41
Summary: All they wanted after a marathon shift was few hours sleep. It's a good thing we don't always get what we want. Can you earn a merit badge in this? Flack does some thinkin', lovin' and wise crackin' just how we like it. FM established relationship.


AN: So this is my first ever CSI-NY fic, be kind. I love Danny/Lindsay on the show, but everyone writes them, so I won't. There's just something about Flack that begs to be put on paper. And I love Lindsay S2/early S3 when she was feisty and quirky, pre past drama. So, I'm putting them together because there could be something there. I have other stories started and planned (if this goes well of course).

I claim nothing but my own imagination, the concept and characters belong to someone else. I always return what I borrow. I ask that you sit back, enjoy and review if you'd like.

Also, I just saw the Save Ellis Island campaign ad in 'Rolling Stone' and Carmine looks lovely in his smirk, suspenders, striped shirt and polka dotted tie. So cute, but I digress.

Rated M cause this is confined to the bedroom and while it's not out and out smut, gets explicit. Also some introspection and laughs. FM established relationship (go with it). On with the show. Enjoy ( ; -s

"Scout's Honor"

Detective Don Flack hated his job some days. Days like yesterday that ran into today because some asshole decided to kill his boss. And because he'd met his fair share of assholes these past few weeks, he hadn't seen his girlfriend in two days. Hadn't kissed her in three. He vaguely remembered sharing a meal with her last week.

And sex. Ha. More than two weeks had passed since his hands touched her supple body without the barrier of clothing. Sure they'd made out hot and heavy on his couch early last week until her pager went off. If either of them had known that another two weeks would pass before they would touch each other he would have never let her leave that night.

Don leaned against the doorway to her bedroom, watching her. The afternoon light streamed through slanted blinds casting a warm glow on the beautiful, sleeping form of Lindsay Monroe.

Her double turned into something just short of a triple before Mac sent her home. They'd communicated by text a few hours ago. 'Off at 11. My place' she wrote. She got off three hours ago and he got stuck in traffic. Now, she was asleep. Their timing sucked.

He already shed his suit jacket in the living room. Now his tie and shoes followed, but his eyes never left her body. She was clad in a pair of hipster underwear and a plum tank. Finally looking around the room, Don noticed a pair of gray pants and a black shirt laying on the chair by her dresser. Damn, she must have been tired. And all he wanted to do was curl up next to her and sleep for a week.

He continued to lose pieces of clothing as he made his way closer to her. Trousers. Dress shirt. Socks. Undershirt. All were gone by the time he sank down on the bed next to Lindsay. She slept on her right side as if expecting him to join her. He wedged himself behind her, running practiced fingers across her freckled shoulder and down the fair skin of her arm to rest his palm on the warm, smooth skin of her stomach. She sighed quietly in her sleep, and Don felt a small surge of satisfaction at that. He felt another small surge he didn't expect. One touch of her heated, silky skin and he felt the familiar tug below his waist. He couldn't help it. He had barely seen the woman in the last two weeks let alone touched her, and now being so close…

All he wanted to do was sleep with her, but his body had other ideas. He was fully prepared to get up and take a cold shower leaving her to rest. Until she moved. When Lindsay pushed her body back into his lower half, Don knew he was screwed. He silently cursed the sleeping woman even though she held no actual blame. How could she? It wasn't her fault that he was getting harder by the second just watching her breathe. How was she to know that he had apparently reverted to a horny teenager since the last time they spoke.

Don set his impromptu plan in motion. She may kill him later, but he knew that she missed this as much as he did. Pushing her tank upwards, he slowly moved his hand from the plane of her stomach to the curve of her breast. Feeling the weight of it in his palm for a moment, he sighed happily, before squeezing gently twice. Lindsay sighed softly. He kissed her shoulder then collarbone as he continued to softly knead the mound in his palm. Don pulled her onto her back for better access placing short kisses on her stomach before taking the opposite breast in his mouth for a brief taste.

Don paused, one hand on either side of her waist. He was harder than he'd been in ages, and relief was just inches away. She was just this side of sleep and her breathing was slightly shallow. If he stopped now she might just pass this off as an erotic dream. Sure, he thought as he gently eased the striped cotton panties down her legs. He cursed himself this time. He didn't just want her, he needed her.

He returned to her breast. Eager lips covered her nipple as he sucked gently. Her soft sighs gave way to moans and he knew she was close to waking up. His right hand played with her other bud as his left arm supported his weight over her. His name, soft and with confusion, fell from her lips. The gasp that followed gave him reassurance to continue. She was not quite awake, but his next move proved to change that.

Liquid brown eyes met clear blue ones with veiled amusement. What are you doing? They said. Keeping that connection, he moved his right arm to support him as his mouth took her other breast. She immediately raked her fingers through his hair. He crawled up her body until he was millimeters from her face. Meeting her lips for a long overdue kiss, they melted into each other. He pulled away too quickly. She reached for him, but was surprised to find him already hovering over her chest again.

"Don?" she sleepily questioned the feral grin he sent her. She quickly understood. Don returned attention to her nipple, but kept eye contact with her. At the same time he bit down on the sensitive bud, he thrust two fingers inside her. A jolt fired through her entire body. She sure as hell was awake now. Her body arched off the bed into the shape of an 's'. Don held her to him as he continued to tug at her nipple and hook his fingers into her.

She wrapped her hands around his head, pulling him as close as physics would allow. He pushed her back into the bed, moving to the other breast while the fingers on his left hand found her clit. She tried to move again, but settled for clutching at the pillows above her head. She was gasping end to end now, begging him for more, a release, anything.

She could feel the slow warmth build deep within her. She was sure she stopped breathing at one point. Good God. When Don began rolling small circles over her clit her breathing became more erratic and he knew she was getting close. Lindsay was shaking, barely breathing, and gasping his name in a way that nearly made him cum, twice. He stopped his ministrations to her breast to watch her orgasm take her. His only warning was her hand around his bicep and half of his name muttered through dry lips. Her head fell back so far he was afraid it would pop off; her sleek upper body pulled off the bed as her knees bent and toes curled. Don wanted nothing but to sink into her and make it happen again as soon as possible.

Don pulled his fingers from her but never took them from her body as he trailed them up to her stomach. He lay next to her on his side. Right arm bent at the elbow supporting him as that hand continued to finger through the hair at her scalp as it had been for the last few moments. She loved when he played with her hair and loved playing with what there was of his. Man would she have gone crazy if she knew him three years ago.

His left hand stilled on her flat stomach as he watched her try to control her erratic breathing. Perfectly white teeth gnawed at dry red lips. Lindsay finally released the pillow she had seized through the height of her orgasm and turned her head to Don.

"Linds, you good?" He laughed softly when she answered with a simple drawn out "mmhhmm" before twisting her right hand in his left. Then, much to his amusement, she started to squirm.

"You ok?"

She licked her lips slowly and opened her eyes fixing him with a hooded, predatory look that both excited and scared the tall detective. Before he could say another word or make a move, Lindsay had him on his back. She easily tugged the blue boxers from his body before settling on top of him. Her bent legs warmed his sides as her weight created teasing pressure, but nothing more, on his dick. Their dominant hands were still entwined. As she brought her other to rest on his cheek, he ran his down the length of her torso stopping on her waist.

Lindsay couldn't help herself. She knew she was staring at him as she continued to stroke his cheek and neck. She could watch him for hours. At rest, at motion. It didn't matter. Hard lines, dark hair, and entrancing eyes. Rough and sexy. The man was gorgeous.

She was watching him again. It made him ache when she did it in this setting. Usually he would catch her watching him and she'd look away, a slight blush on her beautiful cheeks. But not here, never here. She was open and proud in her admiration and want of him, and for some reason he still couldn't understand, it didn't embarrass him.

When Don ran his knuckles across her cheek it snapped her out of her trance. Lindsay bent forward sealing her lips to his. His hand slid into her hair as hers did the same. Instead of releasing her other hand, he brought it with his behind her back in order to press her closer to him.

The kiss was so sweet and languid that he was sure three days had passed by the time they broke it off. Thank God he was already lying down because everything south of his neck just turned to jelly. Well almost everything.

Lindsay was taking her sweet time torturing him- payback no doubt. She placed light kisses across his neck and chest, but made no effort to move her lower half. Using talented fingers, she played sweet melodies across his ribs and chest making him shudder. When her teeth then lips closed over his earlobe, Don grabbed her hands growling her name in a deep-voiced warning.

"What?" She asked innocently, eyes wide and doe-like.

"Oh no. You know what. Don't you give me that innocent little country girl look. You're not foolin' anybody anymore Monroe. We know you too well." Her whole body vibrated with her laughter causing him to curse again. Leaning close to his ear, she asked if he was alright before taking his left earlobe again.

"Linds. You're killin' me here." She laughed again and stretched her small body along his much longer torso.

"That is the _last_ thing I want to do right now." The words were whisper-soft in his ear as she continued her ministrations on his upper body. Kisses and nips here and there. When Don moved his large palms to grip her thighs, Lindsay knew he was losing it. His breathing was coming in short bursts, muscles were clenching at the slightest touch, and he was getting ready to take control. Usually that was ok. That was the norm. She loved watching him take control of situations. But every so often…

They hadn't made love in two weeks and now she wanted to play. No more. He couldn't handle any more. Not tonight. He needed to feel every inch of her. Now. He bent his left leg, gripped her thighs harder preparing to flip them when she covered his mouth with her own. Lindsay lightly raked her fingers across his scalp in an effort to distract him. No luck. Her next move, however, achieved its desired effect.

She sank down slowly on him sighing shakily as she leaned across his chest. His fingers flexed over her thighs then moved to her hips when she covered him completely. The guttural moan he released turned into another round of hitched breathes. They both stilled.

Don made the first move, placing a light kiss on her forehead silently telling her she was in charge. With both hands and a teasing smile, she finally pulled the tank from her body flinging it behind her. Lindsay gave him a half smile before licking her lips in that enticing and dangerous way Don loved. She rocked her hips slightly as her mouth descended on his chest taking one nipple between her teeth. He ran rough palms over smooth skin as she tasted him. God the things she could do with that mouth.

His hands were far from idle as she slowly drove him mad. Long fingers traced the slope of her spine until they reached the curve of her ass and squeezed. He heard her quick gasp and instantly knew why she was drawing this out. She was as ready to go as he was.

Bringing a hand under her chin, he pulled her face away from his chest. "You gotta move Linds or I will." The slight nod and deep inhalation were the only warning he received as she rocked back completely, lightly dragging her short nails across his chest as she did so. When she clenched her muscles around his length he groaned loudly, pushing his head deep into the pillow supporting his head.

In a moment, she was moving her hips, using her hands on his thighs as leverage. Her upper body curved toward him begging to be touched, and Don didn't want to disappoint. His hands moved in different directions- one up, one down. Light touches along her inner thigh and heavier pressure on her stomach forced her head back and the breath from her body. God the things he could do with those hands.

When his hands moved to her back and breast she moved forward, touching him wherever she could. His hands were causing jolts of sensation everywhere. Her hips were moving in small circles over him and it was driving him insane. He was buried deep inside of her, throbbing, and the small upward thrusts she was allowing him was giving no relief. Don watched her move above him. Smooth lines and graceful arcs. Golden brown hair and warm eyes. Sexy and tough. She was beautiful.

She was also gasping his name. He couldn't take anymore. They were both so close. He surged up bringing his sweat slicked chest in line with hers. The change in position caused them both to cry out as he moved deeper inside her. He fused his lips to her throat as she clung to him. She was rocking into him now and he could tell by the way she released his name- low and drawn out- that she was wouldn't last much longer.

Bringing their lips together in a kiss that made her dizzy, Don quickly rolled them without breaking contact. When he did, Lindsay was surprised to find the change in position- not that she had a problem with it. She simply hooked her leg around his back pulling him impossibly closer. His thrusts started slowly, but that pace wouldn't hold. She was surprised the man had held out as long as he did.

He used his left hand to brush the hair from her face. Her leg tightened around him. Lips met again, this time in a flurry as he quickened his pace. Don's mouth moved to her throat, then neck as he continued his frenzied pace.

Lindsay knew he was almost to his end as his movements were getting slightly erratic and his body was beginning to tremble. When he bit down on her overly sensitized nipple she came, hard and fast. Her body quaked around him as she rode out her second orgasm of the evening. He cursed softly as her internal muscles milked him. A few more hard thrusts into her soft body and he was spent.

He rested his head on her chest, but pulled most of his weight off her body. Light kisses graced her chest before he moved to her lips. With a contented sigh he dropped his head to its original resting spot.

"I don't even get a hello?"

"Hello," came the muffled reply.

If she hadn't been laughing, Don would have thought he'd been in trouble. From the looks of it he had come to her apartment and basically woken her out of a deep sleep to have sex. Of course she hadn't complained once. In fact, he heard a lot of agreement on her part.

Moments later he rested his chin on her chest so he could watch her. She left a soft kiss on his forehead before running her fingers through his wet hair.

"I missed you these last two weeks." He tugged at her right hand pulling it into his left.

"I know. I was about ready to chuck my phone into the Hudson. Do you know how much overtime I've racked up in the last three weeks?"

"No how much."

"Enough to get me the next two days. Mac guaranteed me no call in, unless of course there's some major catastrophe. Plus next week I'm confined to the lab and you know what that means."

"You don't come home smellin' like garbage."

"No smart ass. I leave when I'm scheduled to leave. Again, barring no.."

"Catastrophe. Yeah I get it. So we can actually make plans. Like a real date? Nice." He leaned in to kiss her long and slow before laying down beside her. She curled happily into his side ready to get back to what she'd been doing before Don woke her so fantastically before.

"You know I didn't come over here just for sex." Her unladylike snort brought his eyes to hers. "I'm serious Lindsay. I didn't get in this bed thinking 'hey, half naked lady let's see what happens.' Not what was going through my head when I was standing there watching you. Jesus, now I sound like a stalker." He ran a hand over his face before sighing and beginning to shift around.

"Don, Don. Stop." Clearly amused at his distress, she pushed herself up on her elbow and waited. "What were you thinking?"

"Ah shit, Monroe. I've barely seen you these last two weeks and every time I get close to even having a conversation with you, let alone getting you naked, one of us gets called away. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't gone and changed on me in the last two weeks."

"So what's the verdict, Flack? Am I a changed woman?"

"You're as good as ever Linds." He made no attempt to hide the smirk or shake of his head.

"Good answer. Now, someone interrupted my nap, which I'm not complaining about, but I need sleep. And I know you've had a long night so why don't we get a few hours then order some takeout, watch the game and go from there." She settled against him again.

He quirked a brow at her. "Go from there?"

"Yes. Now sleep or you're on the couch. And no funny business mister."

"I'll keep my hands to myself. Scout's honor." He was graced with another unladylike snort.

They settled in again for their pre-dinner nap. Don wrapped his arm around Lindsay's small body, holding her close. Her breath was warm against his chest and her voice came soft and deep.

"You know for the record if I came home to find you half naked in bed I don't think I'd be responsible for my actions. Just for future reference."

"Is that a fact?" She squealed as he rolled them so he was again on top of her.

"What are you doing? No, no, no, we're going to sleep remember." She involuntarily groaned as he ran his fingertips from her hip to her breast.

"Well I'm naked in your bed, so go ahead, be irresponsible I won't tell." She couldn't help but laugh at the smirk and waggling brows.

"What happened to Scout's honor?"

"I was never in the Scouts, Monroe."

"Thank God for that."


End file.
